


Cover Art: Before the Sun Sets on the River Thames

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover Art for batnbreakfast's fic by the same name.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bat_and_Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Before the Sun Sets on the River Thames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959620) by [Bat_and_Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/pseuds/Bat_and_Breakfast). 

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
